Kono Yo no Kyūseishu
by GhostCode
Summary: Konohagakure, a land discovered to be filled with people whose civilization goes way back before the creatures of Grimm. A people who utilizes energy called Chakra. What can a single young man do to protect his world and theirs? Did he choose his own path or was it destiny? Naruto x Harem OP Naruto 18 yrs old Harem suggestions? R&R please! :) Rated M or not?


"That's every single one of them." He said, planting his blade to the Death Stalker as a final blow that signals the end of their mission. "Is everyone okay?" he asked, everyone smirked as if it was a stupid question. It was. They were the people of Konohagakure, a small nation that's been discovered by a band of Huntsmen twenty years ago. All this time they thought they were the only ones left on this world, their history becoming a mixture of fact and fiction as time goes by. But there is one thing that is for sure a fact, Shinobi.

People who existed long before the creatures of Grimm walked the path of this world. Before the world was forsaken by the one who created it, before everything fell, they existed. Not much is known about their previous life since they too were just survivors, remnants of their ancestors, but their way of life has not dwindled. Especially their ability that threatened the entire world, their ability when it comes to Aura. Chakra, his people call it, an energy within one's body granting that person a limitless possibility. A physical manifestation of one's soul.

"Naruto-sama" a person landed right before his team, they were on a simple mission of eradicating the growing population of Grimm. It was too easy for him, but for those who are still studying Ninshū at their academy might prove to be quite a challenge and with still a hundred percent survival. Of course, this depends on the age of Grimm they are fighting and the class. "Your father seeks your presence immediately." The raven haired man said, instantly vanishing once more.

The people of Konohagakure have been somewhat annoyed by the worldly affairs after the excitement of both sides finding their existence. They were offered with the newest technology though they need to purchase Dust to use it. According to their scientists, Dust is the physical form of one's chakra. Whatever happened with the world back then scattered chakra and in time made it to a physical form. This is still hard to understand since they believed that Aura is Chakra, but a theory about it pacified everyone. Dust is the manifestation of this world's chakra. In simple terms, Nature Energy.

"Let's go back, shall we?" That's enough experience for one day. The people he's guiding right is will be the future of Konohagakure, a group that's going to either graduate or repeat by the end of the year. Ninshū Academy does not require age, sexuality, but it requires one person with a good amount of Chakra and an innate ability to control it. There are only a few of them here that doesn't have any ability to properly control their chakra, but thankfully their level is chakra is quite low and can immediately be handled by their teams. Everyone is still required to control their chakra though.

Years of being isolated thought them how to value each other's life, believing that one's ability to control chakra is not a definition of being strong. _Strength comes in many form_. He remembered the very first words of his father that has a sense of duty. Yes, strength may come in many form, but the heart… it is the foundation of everything their life is built.

He arrived back to Konoha, their capital city. It's filled with both the old and new, with people at his age using scroll and the old ones doing their daily job by the old ways. "What do you think your father has in store for you?" Itachi said, a person whom he considers to be his big brother and is probably the strongest person next to his father. "Hmm… It did not seem like you were wanted for anything this week."

He faked a sad face "That's terrible, Itachi-san, is that how you see me?" he surrendered when Itachi kept his poker face.

"I said wanted generally. It can mean that you were wanted for doing something good. It is you who believed it is terrible. Still, burning a forest down, flooding a rice field, collapsing a major mining spot for our weapons, and peeking on the women's bathroom-"

"I got it, I got it! In my defense, it was the Grimm who did that."

"I see, blaming the Grimm for peeking-"

"It was your brother's fault." Sasuke was his best friend, probably because both of their families were considered to be most powerful that they were both introduced to each other the moment they were capable of speaking. Not to mention that higher families' children were protected valiantly by their respective families, and this meant isolation to some point while his father was off doing his job all day. At least his mother is always there for him, though a punch would land on his face for some reason. "He said that it's the way of becoming a man."

Itachi sighed, "Don't use that reason, Naruto." Itachi was cool, he doesn't use 'sama' with him when they're alone, though everyone in their place is cool at some point. "You do well know that peeking is-" he cleared his throat "wrong. And you know my little brother's reputation when it comes to women." Itachi is right, Sasuke had two major fanbase. The very first due to the number of its followers is the 'Sasuke-sama is so cool and heroic' and the 'Kill that perverted bastard' though the latter is looking to expand their horizon on certain people as well, like his godfather.

Speaking of which, "If peeking is wrong then why were you with my godfather, Ero-sennin?"

Itachi remained with a poker face, though a blood was slowly dripping from his nose. He sighed, "It was to protect something important, we were… 'investigating' a new place Jiraiya-sama found and at the same time 'meditating' to control our inner… demons." He said, still wearing that poker face. It was too bad, but still he got a nosebleed. That confirms him as a member of his godfather's club.

"I see. Then maybe I'll have my mother join you, maybe she can fight her inner demons so she won't hit me next time." A surprised look on his face. Gotcha!

"Absolutely not, Naruto. I mean, Kushina-sama must not know of this place… In fact, not a single woman must of this existence. There are monsters there that will prey on women like hungry wolves." Of course he knew what would've happen if his mother found out about these men's secret rendezvous every Friday night. He's already heard enough about Sasuke's experience to last a lifetime. Still, it's something he wonders too often and would be on that path if it wasn't for a certain demon in their house that's taken the form of his mother.

"I guess it would take some new jutsu to silence my mouth." Itachi groaned "Probably that Crow Clone Technique."

"It's not exactly a strong jutsu, Naruto. It may be an advanced version of the Shadow Clone Technique, but other than that it's just a Shadow Clone that produces crows instead of smoke." He grinned, there was one reason why he wanted to learn that jutsu so badly. "Wait, this isn't because it only looks cool, right?" that bigger grin on his face showed Itachi the answer. "Fine, if it will keep your mouth shut, I will."

They arrived at his father's office a bit later than expected. Encountering Sasuke being chased by a group of shinobi of the opposite sex wasn't easy. Technically, he and Itachi did nothing wrong, but to that group everyone that is close to Sasuke Uchiha is a possible enemy. His best friend was called a prodigy during his childhood, even now… he admits that Sasuke might be an opponent that could rival him in the future, but using those skills to woo women won't bring him nowhere to his goals. Still… his activities is enticing despite being unappealing in the eyes of women.

'The way of a man' was the most recent book his godfather published, and he… bought it out of curiosity. But he would die first before admitting that he purchased that book. Death and torture is absolutely way better than facing his mother's wrath.

"Dad" they both exchanged smiles upon opening the door. As always, being the Hokage (Fire Shadow in the rest of the world's language) is boring. Sure, when he was a kid it was a dream, to become the strongest and being acknowledged by everyone. The only thing the adults at that time did not include in their advertisement is the amount of paperwork on a daily basis. This even tripled when their world was discovered by the Four Kingdoms. He then noticed a person with a cane and a cup of coffee by his father's side. "Professor Ozpin?"

He has known this man since birth, a person whose job is to protect the world. A Huntsmen, a noble title with a noble cause. "Good morning, Naruto-sama, or would you still like me to call you a kid?" Naruto did not answer, but only gave a smile. "It seems that your father has once again denied me of my request." He said, though his face looks far from being disappointed.

"I already told you that even if we did only little would change." Minato said, the current Hokage of their nation. "We've studied the students you have sent us. They were the best and probably the most compatible, but what you have inside is not chakra..." they all had a confused look on their faces. "It is chakra, but it's like a different form. And the very reason why you guys are more compatible to Dust than us."

It's the truth. Everyone in Konoha can use Dust when applying it to their technology, it's like a battery. However, the only good purpose that it does for them when it comes to chakra is that it powers them up. But not even to an extent that would change a course of battle, only a very small percent. Elite shinobi assigned under long missions that could take weeks or months are advised to take Dust to regenerate their chakra, no matter how little, as an alternative during critical moments in their mission. Even with the amount of Dust that they had, the only time it proved useful is when a squad run completely out of chakra and they used all of the Dust on their bags to escape. Yes, even with that amount the only help it was able to provide was regenerating enough chakra to enhance their physical abilities to escape.

"You mean it evolved?"

"Adapt would be a better term." Everyone's world changed, when the Grimm came humanity was pushed back to near extinction. How their world was pushed back despite their abilities is a mystery yet to be solved. "In any case, this is not why I called you here, son." He gave a nod to his father, "I have a mission for you. A very important mission that could either protect this world or destroy it, depending on your choice."

"You want me to join Beacon?"

"How did-"

Naruto chuckled "It was quite obvious, dad. Professor Ozpin is here, a person who never visits until something of great importance is needed to be done. Besides," he pulled out his scroll "news about the four kingdoms under heavy tension with one another is being broadcasted more and more." Though he did not know the reason why. White Fang has been in their list as well, but the group has never decided to attack them. Maybe it's because all of the Faunus here are from the outside world and the revolutionary group did not deemed this place as a sinful one? Or were they simply afraid? "So, you want someone keeping an eye things on Vale, correct?"

"Yes. We have received terrible news, Naruto, but not a single clue as to what it is about. Our enemies are moving and we are still in the dark about their plans." Ozpin said, resting his mug on his father's table.

"In our book, our people were mentioned as peacekeepers, the Ninshū teaches us that our way is to connect with everyone spiritually to preserve peace. We are in a time of peace, my son. We must uphold our duty, just as our ancestors uphold the peace here at Konohagakure."

"Dad, come on, there's got to be something bigger than that."

Ozpin and Minato chuckled "It seems that your son is more perceptive than you are, my friend." Minato gave a big 'proud-father' smile.

"Itachi, this will not go outside this room." The raven haired fellow nodded. "Everyone else, get out."

 _ **\- Line Break -**_

"Everyone else, get out." This confused Ozpin, the only people who were in the room was him, Minato, Naruto, and Itachi of the Sharingan. He's seen what those eyes were capable of, but it still depends on the user how they can utilize their Semblance. His eyes were snapped wide open as five hooded masked figures came out of the walls, the ceiling, the ground, and even on thin air! "Sorry Ozpin, they weren't meant for you, but with the four kingdoms on high tension the council can't be too safe about my health." Minato laughed.

"I cannot imagine what power your ancestors' had."

"You and me, pal." Minato's face turned serious. "Naruto, if we wanted to spy on Vale we would have done that already. I mean, we had already done that." He laughed again, like spying on other nation's activity is a light crime even if their subject is the criminals it was still spying on foreign soil. _Classic Minato._ "Of course, Ozpin approved of this. Anyway, their activities only showed us that they're operating with White Fang. If they need solid leadership under a nation someone must lead them their personally, and the safest place for them to hide is in…"

"Beacon Academy." Naruto replied, his father nodded at him. "You can't send out an adult since it would raise suspicion both to our enemy's and the Council of Vale, even if they hide under the title of a Professor. No, that would raise further suspicion since our adults know next to nothing about how your world works in a grand scale." Ozpin nodded at this, such a perceptive kid.

Many have travelled to Konohagakure to live a peaceful and plentiful life, but the people from Konohagakure who stayed at the outside world for good is almost next to zero. "Yes, you will study in Beacon Academy under the banner that your father seeks to improve Konohagakure's relationship with the world." Ozpin said, "Your ways with the Aura- I mean Chakra has shocked the entire world government seeing you as a threat. We can calm that tension by sending his very own son to an unknown world and live a life amongst its people, but at the same time protecting the world from those using the shadow for evil purposes." It has been a decade, but there's still so much mysteries between the kingdoms and Konohagakure. No, the entire world is still a mystery for everyone.

"My son, I will never force you to bear such responsibility alone. Even though we are Shinobi and we all have our duty to this world, I will protect you at all cost. I will protect this peace and, if possible, create a peace that would last a lifetime. However, you must know that even I cannot live forever and someone will probably take my mantle. There's no other person I trust most than my own son." They both were growing old, ever since he first met Minato… both of them were young and full of energy, ready to take on whatever the world has thrown at them, but now the two of them shoulders the safety of this world along with a few more allies.

Naruto laughed, but then he gave one of those rare smiles Ozpin saw. A smile with a promise, an unyielding will to never back down on his words. "I'll do it. I will protect this world and everyone else." Maybe, just maybe, this kid will definitely protect this world. Upon hearing this conversation, most would consider the people on this room as dreamers. Idealist who believed in world peace, but maybe with one idiotic smile and a support from a few friends might give them a better chance of saving this world.

"Thank you, Naruto." Ozpin bowed his head, it was no way a show of formality to a son of a ruler, but a gesture of deep appreciation to his choice. "I have already prepared everything, all the papers are done, but you still have to unpack the Academy's new students will start next week and we'll board tomorrow." The young man gave a confused look. "We may have airships that can speed up our travel, but it does not mean that we are safe from Grimm attacks. Hopefully, we don't encounter any trouble along the way, but a few villages and city is ready for our emergency arrival just in case things go wrong." He added, he prays that it will not be the case. Huntsmen have very little survival rate when it came to fighting on an airship.

"You have your scroll, son, we have ours." Video call. It's a good thing their technology has gotten this far. Their land is in north of Vale, the largest island and is the only part that's separated from the mainland. That means communication up to that point is absolutely stable, even if something went wrong and they could not contact anyone beyond Vale. "Your mother is also aware. Though I did not get some good sleep last night because of it."

"Fine, but Itachi has promised to teach me his technique!"

"Some other time, Naruto." Itachi said. "It's not like you'll be staying there forever."

"Then I can leave a message about you and the guys in the public bath-" Minato blushed.

 _Public Bath?_ The only possible thing Ozpin had in mind is that it's something about peeking. "Naruto, I think it is best to leave your mother out of this-"

The door exploded straight to Minato. "You have a lot of explaining to do, my love." Kushina, Minato's wife and Naruto's mother said with a sweet tone, but filled with killing intent. _So, this is how it feels like to be married._ Not a thing he would like.

"Dear, the thing about the public bath is that I was trying to stop Jiraiya-sensei, but uh… we fell on the women's bath." Minato's eyes shifted towards Itachi with speed "S-S-See, I-Itachi was there too, r-r-r-right?" the other man was silent, keeping a poker face but was sweating too hard to say that he is innocent. "I-Itachi, s-s-say something."

Now the raven haired fellow is vibrating way too much. "All I know is that you, Kakashi, and Jiraiya-sama wants to peek while I was taking my nice evening b-bath."

"Treason is punishable by death-" a solid punch silenced the Hokage in an instant, creating a small crater on the floor.

"I came here angry about your decision with Naruto, but all I heard from your defense is peeking from a public bathhouse?! You really have a lot of explaining to do." Her eyes flashed towards Itachi "Don't think you'll get away, Itachi. I'll have this report back to your mother."

"What?! You can't-" How powerful is this woman to strike fear to the hearts of Shinobi by just looking at them. "And you." He swallowed hard, she grabbed a kunai from Minato's desk. A standard kunai, just made of steel. "If I hear my son hurt by your enemies" her fist tightened around the weapon and destroyed it in an instant, leaving only fragments of what once was a weapon that could kill the Grimm.

"Rest assured, Kushina-sama, your son is safe with me." He gave a slight nod, but was sweating heavily on the back of his head.

 _ **\- Line Break -**_

"You'll definitely hear something from Jiraiya-sama later." He said to Itachi "Maybe even being banished as a traitor to the Hidden Leaf's greatest treasure" a group all men agreed upon. Itachi tried to counter it but – "Apapapap. Not a word."

Ozpin cleared his throat. "The report for your son can be safely discussed right now, correct?" Minato nodded. "If we can have assurance that this won't affect a kingdom or the entire world… I wouldn't have-"

Minato smiled "I was planning sending him to your school anyway. It's been two decades, but our people are stuck with the past. I know that it's not a bad thing and if I have my say in this, continue with our tradition and way of life. But the whole world is evolving and we have a part to play in this as well. I want my people to continue practicing our ways, but have eyes for the future and a possibility of peace as well." His son will definitely be the key to this. "One eye to the past, another to the future." He said.

Ozpin acknowledged Minato's words. "Is that why you won't teach us how to utilize our Aura or Chakra as you would like to call it?"

"We can teach your students as far as physical enhancing, but you already have your own version of that. And if our enemy should know how to utilize chakra and maybe find a way to use it completely, it would be catastrophic." He closed his eyes, his decision will be firm. "No, I still believe that my path is correct."

"I hope you're right."

"Now, Itachi, about my son."

"He has yet to show any signs of Dojutsu." Itachi said, sitting on the couch.

"Any other possibility of him having a Semblance?"

"He's shown great control over his chakra which is required for Dojutsu as well, but other than that, no other… sign of Semblance, as you would like to call it."

Minato smiled, the surviving clans of Konohagakure have lifted their ways of remaining married to another clan member. Meaning the Uzumaki Clan and Uchiha Clan had a lot of marriages long before Minato was born from this world. The same goes for other clans as well, creating a family-like nation rather than a clan-like one. However, owning a Dojutsu is rare even for prodigies. And sometimes they bloom later than expected. 

"Have no worries, my son has one of the nine Tailed Beast Sword: Kurama."

"Remind me again what those are."

"Weapons that has great beast spirits inside. If the user of the weapons dies it will choose someone who it sees worthy."

A great deal of their time was spent about the Holy Tailed Beast and how they forged this world.

 _ **\- Line Break -**_

"Ready to go, Naruto?" Ozpin asked.

Yes, he's ready. "I'll visit as often as I can" He yelled to his family and friends before the door to the airship closed. He breathe deeply, he will not cry. "By the way, I don't have any money with me." He said, changing the topic on his mind.

"Your father gave you a card, right?"

He pulled that card "You mean this?" Ozpin nodded. "So, this is what a credit card looks like."

"Be careful not to use too much money." He nodded.

"It's like I can buy anything…"

"If you only knew how powerful your land is when it comes to providing a rich, fresh food ingredients."

"I know. They're unrivaled."

He finished, sitting on one of the many seats this airship offered.

"Beacon, huh?"

 _ **Prologue End.**_

 **I guess that's it for the Orange Trailer (LOL). Anyway, I got absolutely interested with Naruto x RWBY after returning back to watching anime. Thanks to my new work, I am so close to my home that I could watch hours and hours of anime. That is until I was watching Boruto and stumbled upon RWBY and saw the level of similarity in their world.**

 **Don't get me wrong, RWBY is an absolutely masterpiece for me, despite it lasting for only 5 ,10, 15, or 20 minutes depending on the episode. And I immediately stopped after my favorite character died and thought… why I am still lamenting when I can write this down and 'effing change the course of history for Remnant?**

 **RWBY is not like Naruto Shippuden when it came to the number of abilities one person has, instead it makes them more dangerous for me. A person who has mastered a single style his/her entire lifetime is probably more dangerous than those that knows all styles. Of course, this doesn't include Madara, Kaguya, almost all OP characters, and our protagonist Naruto.**

 **For the Tailed Beast, instead of them being sealed up I thought they could adapt to the futuristic world of Remnant as well and be sealed inside weapons. Though their connection with the user still remains the same as how they are sealed up inside one's body. After all, in this prologue it says that they choose their owners. By that, they can also do something the canon Tailed Beast can't.**

 **For questions left unanswered or is kind of blurry at the moment, they will be answered in time.**

 **Yes, this is only my second story, but I was truly inspired of writing this fiction.**

 **For those people reading my other fiction… I will update in time. I promise to update it, just got to have an enough time to finish the Naruto Anime. (Like I said, I quit anime for almost a year and a half or two and recently discovered a renewed world in anime.) Please, I'm only 22 and I would still like to cherish my social life whenever possible. I mean, do I have one?**


End file.
